


Bring Chocolate Sauce

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Malia Tate, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like electricity that tumbled through her chest, a warmth spread across her cheekbones and a smile stretched across her face. Being invited round to Lydia Martin’s house is a rarity at best for those who are in the girl’s inner friendship group. Being an outsider and being invited to her house is even more rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _twfemslashcreatorsnet_ Valentine’s Event (Day 4) for the prompt: 
> 
> “You want me to do what with the chocolate sauce?”

Kira was tired. Bone-deep, sand-paper eyelids, has been yawning through Biology, History and French, the only thing keeping her awake were large doses of caffeine. The clacking of her boots on the linoleum flooring was vibrating throughout her body and she had to faff with her locker three times before it finally unlocked. A piece of paper fluttered down from inside, casting a breeze against Kira’s cheek.

Subconsciously, she pushed down a strand of hair behind her ear, her body thrumming with an ice cold feeling, no longer was there a stem of tiredness in her body. The piece of paper was beautiful and heavy, the colour of fresh cream; it was calligraphy paper that had been expertly folded into a neat cube with corners crisp at each edge. Kira turned the paper over a couple of times between her fingertips as she straightened from crouching at the floor, toes in her boots were curling and her tongue wet her lips without conscious thought. She opened the note with trembling fingers. She scanned the writing with squinted eyes and a side of her cheek sucked into her mouth, she read it again. Then once more to be sure of the message.

It was like electricity that tumbled through her chest, a warmth spread across her cheekbones and a smile stretched across her face. Being invited round to Lydia Martin’s house is a rarity at best for those who are in the girl’s inner friendship group. Being an outsider and being invited to her house is even more rare. Kira has known that both Malia and Lydia have taken notice of her; she was Malia’s lab partner and sat next to Lydia in French. They both were friendly towards her. Malia would trace patterns on Kira’s wrists when they grew bored at whatever was being taught at the front of the class, and Lydia never ceased smiling at her during French. Not that Kira was looking out of the corner of her eyes at both of them, heart in her throat; praying that neither one had noticed how loud it was thrumming in her ears nor the flush across each cheek.

Kira mouthed at her finger, carefully trimming the loose skin with her teeth. Pointedly ignoring her Mother’s voice in her head tutting at the unhygienic habit. She was stood at her locker, her backpack slung comfortably over her right shoulder reading the note again that had been slipped inside in the interim of the day’s start and lunch break. It read:

 

_ Dear Kira, _

_ Malia and I would like to invite you to my house after school today for a studying session.  _

_ Bring chocolate sauce. _

_ Yours, _

_ Lydia Martin. _

 

The script was cursive and flowed beautifully on the heavy paper that Kira held in her hand, the post-script detailed directions to the house as well as both phone numbers. Kira’s heart started beating akimbo. Malia Tate and Lydia Martin were the school power couple, both beautiful as they were popular and deadly. Kira would be lying if she didn’t feel a spark of yearning whenever they walked past her the corridor, hand-in-hand; not entirely certain of whom it was that she was jealous.

Malia’s hair was cut short, usually haloed around their head in a disarray of strands at odd angles. The clothes they sported were usually loose and in neutral colours, chest bound and skinned knees and a biting smile. Lydia, on the other hand, would float in heels so thin that they could have been mistaken for pencils. She usually donned short skirts and dresses that would later be published in Vogue as being the ‘on trend’ thing to wear. Her lips coated in scarlet lipstick and a fire-crackling energy followed her wherever she went.

Kira looked down at herself, seeing her boots and leggings, the t-shirt she threw on this morning proclaiming that she was the  _ She-Hulk _ . She bit down harder on her finger. Wincing, she slammed her locker and trudged to her final lesson of the day weighing the pros and cons of buying the chocolate sauce and visiting the couple at Lydia’s home after school.

* * *

 

Driving up Lydia’s driveway along the lake that was situated to the south of the house- no the mansion that was the Martin residence left Kira’s jaw slack. Putting the car into park and drawing up the handbrake she was consciously trying to remind herself that neither Malia nor Lydia bite. Not that she’d mind. NO! Bad thoughts! Especially with the chocolate sauce… Kira slumped in her seat- this was a terrible idea.

Though before she could change her mind she gathered every ounce of courage that she had and climbed out of her car, chocolate sauce in hand. The gravel underfoot crunched as she walked up to the door and knocked, half expecting Alfred Pennyworth to open the door and invite her in, after the note in her locker everything seemed to be so decadent and fancy. Kira paused as she waited for the door to open, feeling simultaneously underdressed as well as out of place, her foot began to tap against the cobblestones.

The door swung open, only to reveal a smiling Malia. They were barefoot and looked softer around the edges, the smile crinkling around their eyes- a genuine smile. 

“You came!” their voice carried across the courtyard into the woods that surrounded the building, an excited squeal came afterwards as they lunged forward to press a hug against Kira’s tense shoulders. “Lydia will be so pleased!” Malia chattered away, pulling an arm around Kira and dragging her indoors; “you even brought the chocolate sauce! Oh you little minx,” they teased winking at Kira as they stepped into a model kitchen. It looked like an architect’s wet dream. What looked like marble flecked with gold was muted with mahogany cupboards and at the breakfast bar sat Lydia with her red hair piled on top of her head; pouring over the many books that were spread over the table next to her.

“Lyds!” Malia pulled Kira to stand on the across from where Lydia was sitting, an arm thrown over Kira’s shoulder.

Lydia’s head bobbed up from her dainty hand on which she had rested it and a grin spread on her lips, for once without her customary ruby lipstick.

“Hey Kira,” Lydia said.

“H-ey Lydia, I uhh,” Kira paused worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, “I brought the chocolate… Thingy you put in the note?”

Lydia’s eyes softened at Kira stuttering before rolling up her sleeves and sticking out her finger: “hit me!” 

“You want me to do  _ what _ with the chocolate sauce?” Kira flushed holding the bottle at arm's length.

“Just squirt it right…. There!” The smile that stretched across Malia’s features was almost lecherous as she stared Kira down.

“It's not difficult Kira, unless of course you'd rather not?” Lydia said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“It's just….” Kira gulped, “I've never done this before!” The flush on her cheeks traveled down her neck to her chest. Malia and Lydia both watched it travel below the collar of Kira's shirt. Malia licked their lips. 

“You’re very welcome to say no to this entire situation Kira,” Lydia smiled, leaning over the counter to tap Kira’s nose with her forefinger playfully. Kira startled; pressing down on the bottle eliciting a fart noise from the bottle she was holding. A giggle escaped Malia’s lips, a sound that made Kira’s heart stutter in her chest.

“Mal, baby, stop. You’re embarrassing our guest,” Lydia scolded her datefriend softly, reaching out and plucking the bottle of chocolate sauce from Kira’s hands and squeezing a bit of it onto her fingers. The room lacked air as she sucked them into her mouth a sweet moan falling from her lips in the sudden silence as both Kira and Malia watched Lydia lick her fingers clean. 

“Delicious,” Lydia smiled, “my favourite brand and everything.”

“I’m sorry, but uhhh, I know we’re acquaintances and all and Malia and I are lab partners; which is great by the way, I  _ really _ enjoy the chemistry that we have together! Not that it’s romantic or anything, I mean you’re dating Lydia! Oh dear, this isn’t what I wanted, I mean I want to be here or I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be! You have a beautiful home here! Not that I have been looking too much! But huh, why am I here?”  

“We like you.” Malia shrugged.

“Pardon?”

“What Malia means, is that we both are interested in yo-”

“Romantic stylez,” Malia waggled their eyebrows.

Lydia sighed and pinched her nose, exasperation leaking from every pore on her body.

“You… Like… Me?” Kira pointed at herself, once again looking down her body inspecting her scuffed boots, leggings that are greying at the edges and the comic book t-shirt that is on the wrong side of ‘freshly clean’. Her nose wrinkled as she swept her hair away from her forehead to look at the people stood before her. Malia, who stood to her left, soft and hard all at once; present in the moment that was passing, savouring each second. Stable, dependable and safe in a way that was never something that Kira has experiences before in partners long since gone. Lydia, across from her sat regally, she was elegant and poised in a controlled way that hid waves of strength and wit that not all were lucky enough to see. Intelligent, kind and determined that was a sort of controlled storm that people aspire to be, an equation that Kira would be eternally solving in it’s vastness. These two, like her?

“Yes,” Malia nodded, their eyes wide and nose crinkled as if in disbelief at being asked such a question.

“Would you like to go out with us? Both. At the same time?” Lydia asked, inclining her head to the side, sucking in her bottom lip into her mouth. 

A hot flush traveled from Kira’s head to her toes. Never had she thought that this would be the kind of evening she’d be having when she woke up this morning. Suddenly and all at once the tiredness from before returned full-force; nearly knocking her onto her back. Kira made her way around the counter to sit next to Lydia, settling down on the stool, she turned her eyes towards both of them; eyes still wide in disbelief. It was silent in the room, both Malia and Lydia watching Kira studiously trying to discern what emotions Kira was feeling and which actions would be appropriate. Finally, after sitting in silence for a while Kira leant forward in her seat and took first Malia’s hand in hers and then Lydia’s before saying a single word: “Yes.”


End file.
